Frequency mixers (e.g., frequency dividers) with 25% duty cycles (e.g., implementing an I-Q quadrature generator) are often used for their good conversion loss as compared, for example, to frequency dividers with 50% duty cycle. Nevertheless, generating waveforms with good phase and gain accuracy, and with a 25% duty cycle, sometimes results in high power consumption.